we're all to blame
by B gal
Summary: another deleted sceane to Wt's fic. more vilonet


(An: I decided to do this deleted sceane because I felt it fits better. enjoy! disclamer: I only own the deleated scean and OCs.(and yes, evil Deadly's my OC. I don't own the lyrtics.)

Deadly, Wormtail, June and Deathly were walking away from the castle.

"I can't belived you defeated Evil Lilo like that," Wormtail commented.

"She's only the play bit," She commented, "besides, she's not the real evil we should be worry about."

"What the heck are yo-"

Deathly got cut off when random cages caged all but Deadly.

Standing there was an alien girl.

She was a year older then Deadly. She had long blood red hair, blood black alien demon eyes, a blood red dagger with a white crystle in the center of her forehead and dressed in a skimy black demon dress and black high heels with pointy tips with blood slattered on the ends. She looked really femmine and sexy.

"Well, isn't little miss whimy," She sneered in a villinous and femmine tone.

Deadly got out her giant dagger knife. Her gem in her heart shaped tatoo glowed as she trasformed.

Her eyes turned demon like and blood red, her white hair became messy, her light pink heart shaped birth mark turned scredded, her dress toarned, her skin came pale and she grew blood stain fangs, black blood slattered demon wings and blood red horns.

"I can defeat you without my demon form," Anti Deadly sneered.

Deadly's giant dagger knife turned into a demon version.

"You shall perish," Deadly sneered.

"Blah, blah, blah, less talking."

Anti Deadly snapped her fingers. A bunch of robtic death machines appeared.

"MORE KILLIN'!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**DEADLY VS ANTI DEADLY**

**Battle theam: We're all to blame by sum14**

**begin battle.**

Deadly sladed a bunch of machines after her as heavy mental music is heard in the background.

**Take everything left from me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Deadly did a triple spin and distroyed all machines in contact.

**All**

Two machines got their lazors pointed at her.

**To**

She then jumped in the air as the lazors hit each other.

**Blame**

Deadly sladed them all with all her might.

**How can we to suceeded, taking what we don't need?**

Deadly doaged all of their attackes.

**Telling lies, alibaies, selling all the hate that greed**

Smoke covered all over the scean.

**Supersized our tradgey**

When it cleared, it reviled Deadly standing there with a bunch of distroied parts.

**Disapointment, disapointment**

Anti Deadly looked at the demon alien girl and smirked.

**Brought it in the land of the free**

Deadly got out her giant demon dagger knife.

**And we're all to blame**

Deadly stared at her, blankly.

**We gone too far**

Deadly's eyes narrowed into a death glair.

**From pride to shame**

Anti-Deadly smirked.

**We tried so hard**

Deadly bent her head down, making her and the background looked creepy.

**We'll die in vain**

Deadly looked at the ground.

**We're hopelessly blishful and blind**

She looked back up.

**It's all we are**

Deadly then grinned evilly.

**We want it all**

She then charged to Anti Deadly.

**With no sacrfice**

Anti Deadly got more of her robot death sentancers.

**Relizing we spend our lives in a conqure appear**

Deadly blowed them up(agian).

**Stand to salut, say hi to the man of the year**

When the smoke cleared, all the distroy bots were serounded Deadly.

**How do we all come to this?**

Deadly fought off Anti Deadly.

**Disappointment, disappointment**

Deadly clashed blades with Anti- Deadly's death sword.

**It's great that we can resited**

Anti Deadly cut Deadly's side, whitch bled.

**And we're all to blame**

Deadly colasped on the ground

**We gone to far**

Deadly put her hand on her bleeding side.

**From pride to shame**

Deadly cried a little, with Anti Deadly smirking evilly behind her.

**We tried so hard**

Deadly death glaired her.

**We'll die in vain**

She sighed in her mind

**We're hopelessly blishful and blind**

Deadly got up, with her side still bleeding.

**It's all we are**

She picked up her giant demon dagger knife.

**We want it all**

She then throw it at Anti Deadly.

**Everyone wants it all**

Anti Deadly doaged it.

**With no**

Deadly death glaired her, with an angered look.

**SACRFICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

She then send her shadow slaves to trapped her body.

**Show me now**

Deadly went up to Anti Deadly's trapped body and smirked, evilly.

**What it looks like**

She put up her giant demon dagger knife like an ax.

**We don't know**

All her sharp teeth was showen with her evil smile.

**I can't allowed**

Anti Deadly has seemly notical fear in her eyes.

**What happenes here**

Deadly smirked.

**We have no choice**

She was about to sladed her evil half.

**But to go**

Anti Deadly's eyes turned deep blood red as the shadows fused into her skin.

**Back**

She then turned into a demon shadow.

**Agian**

Deadly flew up in front of her face.

**I guess**

She got the shadows to disappeared.

**And now we're all to blame**

Anti Deadly(in her normal form) fell to the ground.

**We gone too far**

She fell really hard.

**From pride to shame**

Her body was covered in bruises.

**We're hopelessly blishful and blind**

She death glaired Deadly.

**What all we need**

Deadly flew back to the ground.

**Is something true**

She looked at the statterd evil double.

**To belived**

Deadly got her giant demon dagger knife in defence.

**Don't we all**

Anti Deadly tried to get into her powerful demon form, but failed.

**Everyone**

Deadly smirked.

**Everyone**

She got her wepond in front of her throat.

**We all fall**

Deadly looked at her.

**Because we're all to blame**

She gave a little smirk at her prey.

**We gone too far**

She though for a moment.

**From pride to shame**

She then got one of her shadows in front of her.

**Don't we all**

Deadly looked at her alies, who were still trapped in the cages made of bones from her tratiors.

**Everyone**

She throw her giant dagger knife in the shadow.

**Don't we all**

She looked at them, blankly.

**Don't we all**

Deadly gave a quiet sigh.

**Battle theam end**

**END BATTLE**

Anti Deadly got a bunch of heartless to seround her.

"This isn't over," She sneered, "I still have all the other heros and the king in my grasp. You're nonething. Those cages can't released them."

Anti Deadly gave her an evil smirk.

"I'm going to have fun with little Zimmy."

She laugh miatcally as the heartlesses consumed her body.

"NOW SHE'S GOING TO PAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Deadly yelled.

She put her hands closed together, conentrating on her rage.

We now only see June, Deathly and Wormtail as they heard a painful angery blood curdled scream from Deadly, with their eyes wide opened.

"Told you she has a fangirl crush on him," Deathly said.

Wormtail muttered something, then gave Deathly 5 bucks.

(an: I hope this sceane is good. I'm going to do one more deleted sceane, unless WT requested more. If he apectes this, I'll tell him what Deadly's stronger demon form looks like, for the final battle of the fic. No flames. I planned for this fic to have two more chaps after this fight if this get expected. I hope you liked this.)


End file.
